


Crystal Box

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Armageddon, Atrapado, Caja de Cristal, Drabble, M/M, No quiero hacer spoiler, No tengo idea de que más taggear, lágrimas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: El plan de salvar al mundo fue un fracaso. Al perder su cuerpo, Aziraphale fue capturado por el cielo. Pero su castigo no es sólo ver a la humanidad morir.Drabble. Angst. Canon Divergence.





	Crystal Box

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5~ Este me gustó, porque me gusta imaginar qué hubiera sido de ellos dos si Azira no hubiera poseído a Madam Tracy…
> 
> No puedo dejar de escribir angst, auxilio, esto no es un meme (???)
> 
> Espero que les guste, hahaha, en serio <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

– Gabriel, por favor, por favor. – Rogaba el dulce ángel, encerrado. El arcángel observaba desde las ventanas de aquel enorme edificio que era el cielo. Volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa tranquila y complaciente.

– No vas a salir, Aziraphale. Ya te lo dije. Quiero que disfrutes la vista. – Gabriel, con los brazos en su espalda, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

En cambio, Aziraphale, que se encontraba preso en una cámara de cristal, solo golpeaba la pared y se aferraba a implorar clemencia.

– ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No está bien! ¡Los humanos están destruyéndose entre ellos! ¿¡Por qué permites que esto pase!? ¡Somos los buenos! – 

El castaño rodó los ojos, torciendo la boca. 

– ¿Los buenos? ¿En serio? Claro que somos los buenos, pero no bajo esos estúpidos estándares humanos que aprendiste por estar tanto tiempo allá abajo. – Suspiró, con un rostro dramático. – Estoy tan decepcionado, esperaba tanto de ti Aziraphale. Incluso te defendí cuando Miguel trató de abrirme los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Se dio cuenta de que dejaste tentarte por la lujuria de ese demonio, Crowley. No quise creerle, pero luego expresaste con claridad que querías salvar a la humanidad mucho más que cumplir el verdadero gran plan… Y bueno~ – Rió con elegancia. – Justo cuando envié por tu aprensión, fuiste tan torpe como para dejarte discorporar. Se veía venir.

– Estás… ¿Culpándome por querer salvar a los humanos?

– Eso, o querer salvar tu propio pellejo de la guerra. Cobarde.

– ¡Claro que no! – Gabriel enarcó una ceja al oírlo. – Yo pude haber huido si ese fuera el caso, pero no lo hice, porque la Tierra merecía una oportunidad. ¡Es sólo que ustedes nunca lo notaban! ¡Podrías preguntarle a cualquier ángel guardián! ¡Ellos lo veían! ¡Ellos lo sabían!

– Y aún así, eres el único que esta encerrado por desobedecer al Señor. – Se burló.

– ¡Dios no está de acuerdo con esto! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Ella ama a todas sus criaturas! – 

– Si así fuera, no existiría el gran plan. ¿Por qué me haces sonar redundante? Eres ridículo. – Bufó, para luego alzar los hombros. – De todos modos, es tarde. Los pocos humanos que quedan vivos después de todas esas bombas… Dudo que les quede mucho tiempo de vida. Esto es lo que debería preocuparte. – Señaló la ventana y entre las nubes radiactivas, podía verse todo un espectáculo.

Los ángeles, los demonios, tal como pasó la primera vez, peleaban con un barbarismo impropio, con violencia que ambos parecían adorar y con un odio mutuo que era imposible para Aziraphale no sentirlo.

Estaba horrorizado por la vista de sus cuerpos cayendo poco a poco al vacío. Las plumas negras y blancas llovían por cada golpe y herida. Cubrió su boca cuando vio a un ángel agonizar en manos de una enorme lanza que atravesaba todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseaban esto con tanta fuerza? Tanta muerte y dolor… 

Gabriel en cambio, estaba complacido, esperando el momento en que Lucifer decidiera hacer su aparición. Era su deber, junto a los demás arcángeles, enfrentarlo. Solamente Miguel estaba ahí abajo, luchando, comandando a los ejércitos celestiales. Hoy sería el día en que acabarían con esos traidores de Dios de una buena vez y para siempre. 

Con los ojos húmedos, adolorido, Aziraphale sólo podía aferrarse a esa pared de cristal y atestiguar todo ese dolor. Al menos… Al menos Crowley había tenido algo de razón y estaba a salvo… en algún lugar recóndito del universo.

– Mira nada más, si es tu novio. 

– … ¿Qué? – Buscó desesperado entre el campo de batalla, deseando que sólo fuera Gabriel jugándole una mala broma, como siempre. Pero… no. Beelzebub traía a Crowley del cuello de la camisa, y algo gritaba , muy enojada. El demonio, con una mueca bastante distraída, no contestaba en lo absoluto. Ella lo lanzó y señaló a los ángeles. Seguramente estaba ordenándole atacar.

Crowley no tenía arma alguna. Nunca la tuvo exactamente. El huir y el ser ingenioso con sus trampas era lo que había mantenido su reputación como serpiente del Edén. Pero ahora mismo solo alzaba los puños, con desdén, moviendo sus alas torpemente.

Estaba… ¿¡Estaba ebrio!?

– ¿P-por qué…? – ¿¡Qué hacía aquí!? ¿¡Por qué en ese estado!?

– Oh, cierto. Olvidé mencionártelo. – Fingió sorpresa. – ¿Recuerdas que perdiste tu cuerpo terrenal repentinamente? Bueno, algo sucedió mientras no estabas, y esa librería donde te refugiabas terminó en llamas. Parece ser que tu amigo creyó que tú habías muerto ahí adentro… Y se rindió. Sólo se puso a tomar como un vil y sentimental humano. En serio que les afectó estar allá. – Acomodó su bufanda, con algo de asco hacia sus costumbres. – Sus jefes y nosotros pensamos que sería un mejor escarmiento para él creerte muerto y pelear así. 

Los ángeles no tenían ninguna dificultad en golpear a Crowley. Este perdía el equilibrio con facilidad, y volvía a incorporarse. La nariz del demonio comenzó a sangrar, y sus lentes oscuros cayeron entre las nubes. Sus ojos hinchados y la boca entre abierta, esa expresión pasmada… Decían mucho de su estado actual.

– Y claro, que sería un mejor castigo para ti el verlo morir. – Gabriel lo disfrutaba, con cada fibra de su ser. De esta manera, quedaban a mano de tantos años de mentiras.

– N-no… Crowley… – Sentía la respiración agitada por la ansiedad producida al verlo estar cada vez más mal herido. – “Por favor, recupera el juicio…” – Deseaba con todo su ser, pero el demonio simplemente no reaccionaba. 

Nunca pensó que esto sucedería. Nunca pensó que Crowley haría esto si él hacía falta. ¿Es por esto que insistió tanto con Alpha Centauri? ¿Es por esto que siempre aparecía al último segundo a salvarlo? Y él… él no podía hacerlo. Sólo podía verlo dar vueltas, trastibillar, fallar cualquier débil golpe que pretendiera soltar.

Su respiración se cortó y su alma dio un vuelco cuando vio a Miguel aparecer detrás de Crowley. 

– ¡No! ¡No! – Comenzó a golpear el cristal, con esa fuerza descomunal por la que era famoso como guardián del Edén, pero esta no le hacía ni un rasguño. – ¡No! ¡Grabiel! ¡Por favor! ¡Detenla!

– Mm. – Alzó los hombros.

– ¡Por favor! – Imploró, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de la desesperación, pero el arcángel solo observaba divertido como Miguel, con una sonrisa y un movimiento limpio, atacaba al demonio.

Crowley no lo vio venir. Cuando se dio cuenta, escurría algo de sangre por su boca, y una enorme espada llameante lo atravesaba por completo, justo en el centro de su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba… pero… ya no sentía nada. Simplemente, cerró lentamente los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se iba haciendo cenizas, hasta desaparecer.

Al menos, había muerto por el arma de su amado…

– ¡No! ¡No, no, no! – El ángel seguía simplemente golpeando el cristal, habiendo comenzado a sollozar con fuerza mientras lo veía desaparecer ante sus ojos. Su compañero. Su amigo. Su único amor. – No… No… – 

Trató de sostenerse en pie, pero sus rodillas no le respondían. Ahora era él quien había perdido la fuerza.

– Crowley… ¡Crowley! – Gruñó, sintiendo que el pecho se convertía en añicos y caía por medio de sus lágrimas hasta el suelo. Golpeó este una vez más. Desesperado, tratando de asimilarlo. 

Crowley… Crowley se había ido. Para siempre. No había más entradas triunfantes, ni escapes milagrosos. No había más planes para solucionar todo lo que sus jefes hacían mal. 

– ¡No! – Gritó una vez más, golpeando al suelo, e inclinándose ante este, hasta dejar su frente allí y seguir sollozando con fuerza, queriendo que todo el cielo y el infierno fuera capaz de escuchar su dolor. 

– Ay, por Dios. Quiérete un poco. Recupera la cordura. Sólo era un sucio demonio menor. – Gabriel tronó los dedos, colocándose la armadura con un milagro. – Entre más rápido lo superes, más rápido te unirás a nosotros. – Pasó de largo por el frente de aquella jaula, ya aburrido de los lloriqueos del ángel. – Pero apresurate. No querrás convertirte en un caído. 

Al salir el arcángel de aquella sala, completamente solo con su dolor, Aziraphale sintió que sus dedos se lastimaban mientras rasguñaba el suelo.

Y por primera vez en toda su eternidad, sentía que un incontenible, doloroso e imparable odio se apoderaba por completo de su corazón.  
De su ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada voto es una cadena de oración para que Gabriel se vaya a la chinche (?)
> 
> Weno no, últimamente he visto mucho contenido lindo de él, pero aún así no le puedo dejar de ver ese rencor que le tuvo a Azira al final de la serie~ 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Los quiero!
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
